Information technology systems provide services to users of computing systems. Such services may include email services, communication services, accounting services, and any other service used in the line of business. Typical equipment used to provide such services may include devices such as application servers, web servers, databases, and network devices. Traditionally, equipment used to provide information technology services has been monitored based on empirical data such as resource utilization. Traditional monitoring techniques, however, are inadequate and do not provide a complete picture of the quality of service being provided to the users of the services.